


Justice for All

by Rinzler



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is still in the midst of mourning Len, torn between anger, despair and denial. So when Captain Singh suggests using Len's funeral as a way to arrest Lisa and target the rest of the Rogues, it's a step too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice for All

“We can’t just act like Golden Glider is no longer a threat!” Officer Johnson argued, ignoring Officer Melinda who was trying to get him to calm down. “I don’t care that her brother’s dead. They never give us a grace period, why should we give them one? If we don’t take her down, she’ll just keep wreaking havoc on the city! We need to eliminate all of the Snarts. Permanently.”

“I understand that, Johnson,” Singh snapped, raising his voice to drown out the other man’s attempts to keep talking. “Believe me, we are not going to go easy on this woman due to a personal tragedy. If anything, we are going to use this opportunity to hit back harder than ever.”

Sitting in a back corner of the meeting room, Barry raised a hand and scrubbed roughly at his eyes. News of Captain Cold’s death had hit the CCPD a few hours ago, and ever since the place had been chaos. Half the station was celebrating the death of Central’s most notorious criminal and vying to claim responsibility for him being gone. The other half was crowded in this room, demanding to go after the rest of Snart’s criminal empire now that he was gone.

It made Barry feel sick, in that strange, achy, nauseous way where something was wrong and he couldn’t do anything to fix it. He’d been dealing with Len’s death for a week, but now he was wishing he’d just called in sick again instead of making an effort to come to the station and work.

He took a deep breath, ignoring the way his chest hurt and his head spun, and tried to focus back in on the conversation.

“If we’re going to take Glider down, we need to do it soon to maximize on the power vacuum that Snart’s death has created,” Officer Melinda was saying. “After she’s gone, the rest of Snart’s Rogues will be completely leaderless and it will be easier to get those meta-human threats off our streets.”

“We got a file on Lisa Snart, but most of it’s conjecture,” Officer Burt pointed out. “We need a situation we can catch her in that’ll eliminate her as a threat n’ establish her as a criminal. Snart was way too careful to get caught hanging out with his baby sister while he was alive.”

Singh snapped his fingers. “Of course!”

The room went quiet as everyone turned to look at the Captain. Singh stood up from behind his desk and pointed at Burt. “Everything in Glider’s file related to Snart was all conjecture. We never caught them together, and we had no evidence they were ever in communication. But if she goes to the funeral, then we have Glider associating with a known criminal. Family ties won’t be enough of a claim to innocence.”

Barry froze, staring at Singh in horror as he registered what the Captain was actually proposing. “Hang on, is this for real?” He said before he could stop himself. “Are you actually going to attack Lisa Snart at her brother’s funeral?”

“This doesn’t concern you, Allen,” Singh said dismissively.

Barry felt something ugly and dark rise in him, something he’d been suppressing since Mick turned up at his door at two in the morning a week ago, carrying the cold gun and a silver ring. It was more vicious than anger, but colder than despair.

“I’m pretty sure it does concern me,” he snarled, “when the head of the CCPD decides it’s his right to compromise all of our moral values!” His hands were shaking. He clenched them into fists.

Singh stared at him. “Allen, this is a pragmatic choice-”

“This is an evil choice!” Barry yelled. The urge to punch Singh hard enough to snap his neck surged in him, and for a flicker of a second, he let himself imagine doing exactly that. “Lisa Snart might be a criminal, but more importantly she’s a sister. A sister who has just lost her brother! Do you have any idea how important Snart was to her? Do you? Do you!”

Officer Melinda stepped forward. “Allen, you need to calm-”

Barry raised a hand and pushed her back without looking. She couldn’t silence him, she had to listen. They all had to listen.

“Lewis Snart was an abusive asshole who beat both of his kids and tortured them emotionally and physically their entire lives. And no one ever stopped him. You didn’t stop him!” Barry pointed at Singh. “He wasn’t Lisa’s father. So who do you think was? Len! Len raised Lisa! He taught her everything, but more importantly he gave her everything. Even when it left him with nothing.”

Singh stepped back, raising his hands in a placating gesture. The other officers around Barry were backing away, slowly forming a circle of empty space. Barry kept talking.

“And now,” he said, “on the day she has to mourn the loss of the only reason she survived you want to hurt her even more. You want to take every reminder of her horrible childhood and all the trauma she went through and shove it in her face, wearing your blue suits and golden badges like they’re supposed to mean anything other than corruption and failure! That’s evil. You’re evil! And I won’t stand here and let you act that way just because you think being on the other side of the jail cell justifies your actions.”

He took a deep breath.

The room was quiet. So very quiet.

“I quit,” Barry said, voice aching, heart aching, tears spilling down his cheeks. “I quit.” 

Then he turned around and walked away, shoving the door to Singh’s office open, storming through the station barely making it down the steps before he disappeared in a streak of golden lightning. 

The door swung shut with a click. 


End file.
